


A true life J/7 romance

by SevenOfMine



Category: Star Trek Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 00:43:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14437767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenOfMine/pseuds/SevenOfMine
Summary: A love poem for RedPandaPrincess





	A true life J/7 romance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedPandaPrincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPandaPrincess/gifts).



You’re my favorite author  
I’m your biggest fan  
Brought together by Voyager  
Now we walk hand in hand

I’m your Janeway  
And you’re my Seven  
Together we have found  
Our piece of heaven 

Our love of Star Trek  
Has brought us together  
And who knows  
It might be forever


End file.
